The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition, a photosensitive resin varnish, a photosensitive resin film and a photosensitive resin cured product, specifically to a photosensitive resin composition which has an excellent transparency and which is not colored by heating for long time, a photosensitive resin varnish, a photosensitive resin film and a photosensitive resin cured product.